Collection
by FredandGeorgefreak
Summary: A collection of Hetalia themed drabbles ranging from fluff to hurt/comfort to angst. Pairings vary.
1. Pest - Gerita

**Summary - Feliciano has a nightmare, and who is better to seek comfort in than Ludwig? **

* * *

><p>"Ludwig!"<p>

What a pest.

It wasn't like Ludwig didn't care about Feliciano; he did. He cared so much that sometimes he wondered if the way his heart was beating so fast was healthy. But then he did things like this and he questioned why he felt the way he did.

In blearing red digits, his clock read three thirty in the morning. Who in their right mind woke up at times when the sky was still dark, yet you could still see a touch of pink upon the horizon? Feliciano did. And it wasn't the first time.

Sometimes out of hunger or sometimes just out of pure boredom, he would wake up, poking and prodding at Ludwig until he too was awake.

Ludwig was used to early mornings; he got up early to run and make breakfast long before Feliciano would leave their bedroom. But like every other person in the world, he enjoyed a nice rest, especially when it was _three thirty in the morning._

But the whining next to him didn't stop. With a soft sigh, pushing some blonde hair out of his face, he flipped over to see chestnut eyes, wide and filled with tears, looking so hopeless and anxious. And there was the third reason Feliciano spontaneously woke up. Nightmares.

Big or small, long or short, Feliciano dreaded nightmares and couldn't sleep long after one occurred. And it was always up to Ludwig to fix it.

"Luddy," Feliciano whispered, fingers curling tightly around the blanket, knuckles so white that Ludwig could see them even amongst the darkness that filled the room. "I had a bad dream again."

"Ja, I know," Ludwig replied, rubbing his forehead. "Do you want to talk about it? Maybe it will make you feel better."

"You were hurt," Feliciano explained, shimming his way closer to Ludwig. "There was so much blood, and you weren't moving. Your legs were broken and…and I couldn't do anything to help." He hooked onto the collar of Ludwig's nightshirt, hands trembling from memory. "I was watching you die, Luddy."

As naïve and free spirited as Feliciano was, he was anything but empty minded. His thoughts were dark; he knew what the world was really like, but he just chose to cover it up with smiles and cheer. Ludwig was the opposite.

He was stoic and silent most of the time, allowing his boyfriend to do all the talking he needed to. He told the truth, kind or not, because in a world filled with lies, there wasn't room for any more contradiction.

From a young age, his brother told him that nothing in the world was going to end up perfect, so he lived his life dreading the day that everything went down hill. He hid himself away, shying away just so he didn't get hurt. And when nothing happened, he was afraid that his time was creeping up on him and was going to catch him when he let his guard down.

Instead of fear, he was greeted with a clumsy Italian who just happened to collide with him one rushed morning. He rambled off apologies, begging for forgiveness, but all Ludwig could think about was how wrong his brother was. This boy, who he would learn to know so much about, was sweet and funny and tender and beautiful. He was perfect, and damn, did Ludwig know it.

Even when he woke him up in the mornings, sobbing and sniveling, he still could see the perfection that he was so lucky to have to hold.

"I'm not dead," Ludwig murmured, wrapping an arm around Feliciano. The Italian fell against his chest, catching his breath as he laid his cheek up against where his heart thumped too loudly for his liking. "It was a dream. You didn't think that I'd leave you, did you?"

"No," Feliciano said, a soft smile setting onto his lips. "That was so silly of me. Ludwig would never leave me, he'd miss me too much." Squeezing Ludwig around the middle, Feliciano nuzzled against him, closing his eyes and dozing off back to sleep.

"Yeah," Ludwig said, quietly as not to wake his boyfriend. Stroking his hair, mindful of his curl, he let his head sag against the pillows, the crook of his neck cradling the top of Feliciano's head. "I'd miss you far too much."


	2. Protective - Giripan

**Summary - Kiku comes home, and he's acting very unusual. Yao is determined to get to the bottom of it.**

* * *

><p>Yao knew something was up when Kiku started humming.<p>

Kiku was a soft spoken boy, relatively shy, and extremely conservative. Yao wasn't sure that Kiku even knew what humming was. But the endless tune wouldn't stop and it was beginning to get annoying.

His suspicions only grew when his younger brother had come through the door _skipping. _Kiku didn't skip. Something wasn't right.

"Good afternoon, Kiku," Yao greeted as Kiku entered the kitchen. He was still humming, and there was a bounce in his step, his lips set in a permanent smile. His brown eyes glanced over to Yao, and he _giggled. _Yao was almost positive his brother had been possessed. "You're home late today."

Sitting down at the table across from Yao, Kiku rested his chin on his fist, shrugging. "I was helping a friend with homework. I did not think that it would be too much trouble."

"No, it's fine. What friend?" Yao questioned, leaning in closer. "Feliciano? Ludwig?"

Kiku shook his head. Neither of them? But those two boys were the only friends Kiku ever spoke of. Was he hiding something from him? "Well, then…who were you helping?"

"A boy in my chemistry class," Kiku said, fiddling with the sleeve on his shirt. "His name is Heracles."

Nodding slowly, Yao pressed further, "Have you known this Heracles boy for a long time?"

"Only since the beginning of the semester."

That was five months ago. For five months, Kiku had known a boy that Yao didn't even know existed. How long had Kiku exactly been _helping _Heracles with _homework_?

Ever since they were little, Kiku had never kept anything from Yao. If Kiku had a secret, the first person he ran to tell was his big brother. He trusted Yao; or so he thought. Perhaps he had been lead along all of these years that he just assumed that Kiku wanted to confide in him. Even though he was getting older, Kiku was still his brother. Did he not see it that way?

"You seem distracted, brother," Kiku said, cocking his head to the side. "Are you feeling alright? You have gone a bit pale. Do you need to lie down?"

"No, no, I'm fine. I was just wondering about something." Clearing his throat, he looked back up at his brother. "How long have you been seeing this Heracles boy?"

"What?" Kiku spluttered, cheeks flushing red.

"You said you were helping him with his homework. Do you help him often?"

"Oh. Just sometimes after school. I hope it is not a problem. I do not want to worry you, Yao." Kiku was the one paling now; the only bit of color on his face was the redness of his cheeks.

"That isn't it, Kiku. I'm glad you're such a help to your friends. It's just…" Averting his eyes, Yao sighed. He didn't do feelings well; having to have such a conversation with his oblivious brother was painful on his pride. "You seem distracted is all, Kiku. Is there something you aren't telling me?"

Eyes widening, partially in fear, partially in nervousness, Kiku's lips moved but nothing came out. "What do you mean?"

"Kiku, please, you're acting completely out of character. And all I know is that it has to do with this Heracles."

"How did you know-?"

"You are acting how I act when I talk of Ivan. Now, tell me, please. Are you fond of this boy?"

Kiku's head fell, black hair falling into his eyes. He had been exposed, and he didn't know what to say or do. His fingers curled into his palms, and he slumped over in his chair. "I did not think I was. Not at first. But he is so nice, Yao. Nicer than anyone I have met before. And he does not mind that I am quiet or that I do not always know what to say. And he is very handsome and he thinks that I am cute. And…" Glancing back up, the sides of his lips lifting up just the slightest, Kiku whispered, "He kissed me today."

That took a turn. Yao blinked, not sure whether to be happy or angry. A boy he had never met before had kissed his younger brother? Was he meant to be protective and overbearing or did he just brush it off? He couldn't act like nothing had happened. "Oh. And you…you didn't mind?"

"No. I liked it. A lot. And I would like him to kiss me again. Oh, Yao, do you think he wants to kiss me again?"

"I'm sure," Yao said, patting Kiku's hand. "Now, go up to your room and finish your homework. You've had quite the day."

Getting up, Kiku grinned at his brother, going up the stairs. When Yao was sure that Kiku had his door shut, he picked up his phone, quickly dialing.

"Ivan?" he said when the man on the other line picked up. "You need to help me find a boy by the name of Heracles. I need to have a talk with him."


	3. Surprise - Spamano

**Summary - Antonio's best friends, Francis and Gilbert, have a great way to make Antonio's day. If only Lovino would agree to it.**

* * *

><p>"Let go of me, you bastards!" Lovino Vargas struggled against the hands of one Francis Bonnefoy and Gilbert Beilschmidt. Both boys had a hold on each of Lovino's biceps, trying to maintain their balance as the small Italian kicked. They dragged him up a flight of stairs with much difficulty, groaning, making sure they didn't drop the precious cargo in their clutches.<p>

"Stop fighting so much, Lovi, jeez," Gilbert grumbled. He almost wanted to snap his arm in half; he probably would have if he weren't dating one of his best friends.

"Don't call me that, potato bastard!"

"Only Antonio can call you that, oui?" Francis teased, barely dodging a sharp kick to the groin. "This would be a lot easier if you stopped struggling."

Entering a room at the end of the hall, the two plopped Lovino down onto a poorly made bed. Lovino recognized the room from far too many late make out sessions. He recalled the deep smell of cologne and the large Spanish flag draped across the wall.

"Why did you take me into Antonio's room? You know, this is technically trespassing. I could get you both arrested!"

"But you won't," Gilbert said, pushing Lovino back up against the headboard. "Would you shut up and just listen to us for a second?"

"Why should I? You two put me in here against my will. And you bruised my arms! And you're both stupid in the first place!"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Gilbert sat on the bed with Lovino, glaring at him. "Look, you little shit. You obviously don't like us. And we aren't very fond of you. But you're Toni's boy and we're his best friends. So we've gotta put up with each other, understood?"

Turning away, Lovino mumbled something along the lines of "yeah, whatever," before puffing out his cheeks and asking, "You still haven't answered my question. Why did you take me to Antonio's room?"

"We wanted to give him a special surprise," Francis explained from over Gilbert's shoulder. "And you're the best one to give!"

"Why me?" Lovino asked, an eyebrow shooting up to his forehead.

"Cause you're all Toni talks about," Gilbert said with an eye roll. "So we thought we'd give him a little treat to come back to after his night classes."

They were entirely too vague, and it scared Lovino, not knowing what they had in mind. But when he heard that it was for Antonio, his mind switched from against their scheme to questioning. He'd never admit to it, but he cared about that turtle loving, tomato eating bastard far too much. And if he could make him smile, than it wouldn't be too bad.

"What were you thinking?" he asked, refusing to look at them.

Smirking, Francis moved around the bed to hold Lovino's arms down against the mattress. At the same time, Gilbert began to tug at the ends of Lovino's jeans, until they came off, though not so simply, what with him kicking. "Stop it, you perverts!"

"Oh, the sweet sounds of desperation," Gilbert sang, moving up to unbutton Lovino's shirt. "You're making this more difficult than necessary."

"I hate you both!"

* * *

><p>Not an hour later, after Francis and Gilbert had left, the door swung open. Lovino, still lying in the bed, looked up, thankful that the person who had come in was Antonio and not his idiot friends.<p>

"Lovi?" Antonio called, almost too afraid to go over to the bed. "What are you," he swallowed. "What are you doing?"

Naked, save for a red ribbon perched all too suspiciously over his crotch, Lovino's face and neck went pink. "It was your bastard friends' idea. They wanted to surprise you so… surprise."

Smiling, Antonio crawled onto the bed, hovering over his Italian boyfriend. "Is there more to this surprise?" he asked, hope and eagerness gleaming in his caramel eyes.

Tugging him closer by his shirt collar, only centimeters from his lips, Lovino murmured, "Only if you're good, bastard," and then proceeded to kiss him.


End file.
